Hematopoietic Stem Cell Core Program Director/Principal Investigator: Gerson, Stanton L. PROJECT SUMMARY (See Instmctions): The Case CCC Hematopoietic Stem Cell Core provides for the procurement, processing, production. Storage, banking, analysis and distribution of cells derived from human blood, bone marrow, and umbilical cords. The Core is composed of two components: 1) A human hematopoietic biorepository and support services to facilitate basic hematopoietic research, and 2) A cellular therapy facility that supports clinical grade cell manufacturing for investigational and standard-of-care therapy. The biorepository procures, processes, banks and distributes human cells from a variety of sources for researchers under an Institutional Review Board (IRB)-approved protocol. This facility obviates the need for Cancer Center members to invest in specialized stem cell reagents and procedures as well as the need to identify and procure blood or bone marrow samples from normal donors and patients with specific hematologic disorders The cellular therapy component of the Core, designated as the Cellular Therapy Service, supports clinical cellular therapy activities from the preclinical phase through clinical trial implementation. While the heaviest use of the Core is by members of the Hematopoietic Disorders Program, the Core has supported work in 6 of the 8 Research Programs of the Cancer Center. In particular, the Core supported work that: investigated the efficacy of novel leukemia therapeutics identified on human AML patient samples as well as determining their myelotoxic effects on normal bone marrow; identified that the combination of fludarabine plus MX represents a potential new clinical targeted therapy; and uses human MSCs to devise a novel model on the trophic and immunomodulatory properties of MSCs that may have important implications in cancer.